L'insoumission
by Gokash
Summary: Smaug est mort, Erebor est conquit. Fili se charge de gouverner Erebor le temps que son oncle se remette de ses blessures et, lorsque celui-ci revient prendre sa place, le jeune monarque intérim n'a pas l'intention de la lui céder. Thorin se voit alors contraint de remettre deux ou trois choses au clair et montrer à son neveu qui commande ici. ( Bonus KilixFilixThorin à la fin)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey hey bonjour, ce chapitre est juste là pour la mise en place, donc il ne faut s'étonner s'il a l'air d'être écrit à la va-vite, l'histoire commencera réellement dans le chapitre suivant._

* * *

Le dragon avait été abattu et son cadavre pourrissait sur la ville du lac.

La bataille des 5 armées avait été rude, violente, les nains, les elfes et les hommes d'un côté, les gobelins et les orques de l'autre se sont battus avec la volonté d'éradiquer totalement tous les combattants du clan adverse.  
Et, lorsque les nains de la compagnie de Thorin s'étaient lancés au cœur de la bataille avec la volonté d'écraser Azog et ses orques, Thorin avait été la cible principale des gobelins de Gundabad et aurait été mortellement blessé si ses neveux, Kili et Fili, ne s'étaient pas interposés pour protéger son corps criblé de flèches.  
Lorsque les aigles se sont joint à la bataille, Fili se battait seul contre Azog tandis que Kili s'occupait du warg blanc.  
Au final, les deux frères vinrent à bout de leur monstrueux assaillants : Kili embrocha le warg alors que Fili, après avoir esquivé le coup mortel d'Azog qui l'aurait immédiatement envoyé à la mort, parvint dans une tentative désespérée, à lui trancher la tête.  
La bataille était gagnée, les armées des elfes, des aigles et des hommes poursuivirent les survivants gobelins afin de les massacrer tandis que les nains prenaient possession d'Erebor.

Thorin, le corps brisé, ne pouvait assurer sa lourde tâche qui était de gérer le royaume nain, les arrivés du peuple de l'Ered Luin ou même la remise en place de l'activité minière et marchande de la montagne.  
Fili fut donc nommé roi intérimaire : tous les nains présents à la bataille des 5 armées avaient été éblouis par l'incroyable acte de bravoure du guerrier blond, digne de son oncle, lorsqu'il s'était dressé devant l'orc pâle, faisant rempart de son corps pour protéger son Thorin et son petit frère.

Malgré la difficulté de la tâche et malgré son inexpérience, Fili parvint à amener Erebor sur les voies de la richesse, du prestige et de la gloire que le royaume connaissait avant l'attaque du dragon.  
Il se rendait parfois au chevet de son oncle, lui demandant des conseils lorsque celui-ci était conscient, sinon, il restait tout simplement là, assis sur le bord du lit, à regarder son visage si noble, son torse si puissant qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière.  
Il repartait avant que ses mains ne lui désobéissent et aillent toucher ces pectoraux si bien faits, même si, quelques fois, la tentation était trop grande et Fili laissait la pulpe de ses doigts caresser la peau de son oncle là où elle n'était pas recouverte de bandages, ses abdos, ses bras musclés. Et, à chaque fois, les battements de son cœur accéléraient. Il était un peu jaloux de la prestance et de la beauté de son oncle.

Lorsque, au bout de quelques mois Thorin fut capable de reprendre sa place, Fili avait fait du bon travail, il était apprécié de ses sujets et des ambassadeurs extérieurs, et avait su faire sa place au sein du conseil d'Erebor, sachant écouter les conseillés sans pour autant se faire manipuler.  
Il commençait à prendre gout au pouvoir et savait qu'il pouvait se passer de Thorin pour régner.

C'est pourquoi un matin, alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle du trône, il fut presque déçu de voir que Thorin était assis sur le fauteuil de pierre, récoltant les vœux de bon rétablissement et de longévité de la part des nains du royaume qui défilaient dans la salle.  
Ravalant son orgueil, Fili vint se poster à droite du trône, aux côtés de son frère et agit comme s'il était seulement le prince héritier, comme avant.

- Tu as fait du bon travail Fili.  
- Merci mon oncle

Ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans le bureau royal, Thorin étudiait les chiffres et les faits qui avaient pris place durant les derniers mois dans Erebor, évaluant la croissance et le développement du royaume.

Fili était heureux de voir que son oncle fut enfin remit sur pieds, mais il avait du mal à s'adapter à son ancien statut, un statut où personne n'attendait de lui qu'il prenne la parole durant le conseil et où il avait à s'incliner devant les ambassadeurs et personnalités prestigieuses.  
Lorsqu'il avait prit la régence pour quelques mois, il savait bien qu'il lui faudrait un jour s'effacer à nouveau devant Thorin, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur, et si frustrant, Fili détestait s'incliner, et il ne savait pas se taire.

Balin entra dans la salle

- Votre majesté, un litige vient d'éclater entre les factions ouvrières de la galerie Nord et la maison de commerce « au marteau doré ». Les ouvriers se plaignent du vol auquel ils auraient affaire due au prix affreusement bas que leur propose la maison de commerce, et celle ci se plaint de la mauvaise qualité de l'or qui lui est fournit.

- Fait ouvrir une enquête afin de déterminer la valeur de l'or de cette galerie, pour y fixer un prix le plus adapté, en attendant de pouvoir trancher.

Fili avait parlé avant même que Thorin ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du grand roi.

- Merci Fili, mais c'est à moi que revient la décision à prendre sur la marche à suivre.

Fili laissa échapper un soupir agacé qui fut capté par le roi, un soupir de plus.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Thorin avait reprit sa place, et Fili ne s'était toujours pas effacé.

Thorin aimait vraiment son neveu et était très fier de ce que celui-ci avait fait jusqu'à là. Mais le blond était censé savoir que ça ne durerait pas toute la vie et qu'il lui faudrait redescendre d'une marche ou deux le jour ou Thorin reviendrait.  
Il avait un souvenir confus de la bataille des 5 armées et de sa chute, mais il revoyait distinctement le dos de son neveu, tremblant, couvert de sang, faire face à Azog avec Ocrist dans les mains, qu'il avait ramassée après que l'orque pâle eut brisé ses épées, et ensuite, c'était le trou noir.  
Bien sur, tout le monde lui avait raconté la suite : la mise à mort du grand warg par Kili, le combat désespérément inégale que Fili avait mené contre le chef orque, et la manière dont le blond s'était écroulé après avoir tranché la tête d'Azog.  
Oui, Thorin était fier du petit Fili, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de lui laisser son trône, il y avait des limites quand même, et puis bon, Thorin n'était pas vraiment partageur et n'aimait pas trop, voire pas du tout, l'idée que le jeune Fili puisse se trouver à sa hauteur.  
Il serait peut être temps de lui dire gentiment d'aller jouer avec son frère plutôt que de s'occuper des affaires des grandes personnes.

- Balin, fait ce qu'a dit Fili, tu peux disposer.

A peine le vieux nain disparu, Thorin se tourna vers son neveu.

- Ecoute Fili, je te suis très reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant, et j'apprécie le fait que tu continues de m'assister dans la régence du royaume, mais j'aimerais que tu n'oublies pas que le roi, ici c'est moi. Tu n'as pas à prendre la parole ainsi, et encore moins devant mes sujets.

Fili laissa un « tssss » rageur passer discrètement entre ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas au roi.

- A vos ordres,… votre majesté.

On aurait que la phrase lui avait été arrachée douloureusement, et ne portait aucune trace de respect, au contraire, elle était violente par son ton insoumis, railleur.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durement, chacun cherchant à faire plier l'autre. Fili toisait Thorin presque méchamment, et n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde aux ordres de son oncle, rien dans son attitude irrespectueuse envers le roi ne montrait sa soumission. Ce qui agaça fortement Thorin.  
Le plus vieux sentait bien que la situation ne plaisait pas à Fili, mais il était hors de question que le roi ne permette au blond de garder cette attitude hautaine. Il avait beau aimer Fili, y avait des limites que le plus jeune était en train de dépasser.  
Il était grand temps de lui rappeler qui était réellement Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. Et il était temps qu'il retrouve sa place. Jusqu'à maintenant, Thorin avait été bien trop gentil avec celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais cela n'allait pas durer.

Et Thorin avait une idée particulièrement alléchante sur la meilleure manière de montrer à ce jeune prince que sa place était en dessous de Thorin, dans tous les sens du terme.

Rompant le contact visuel, Thorin laissa ses yeux descendre un peu pour apprécier le corps de son neveu, qui, à l'heure actuelle, était tendu par la contrariété. Son regard se régala sans gêne du torse qu'il devinait musclé, des bras puissants, des jambes fermes, jambes que Thorin n'eut aucun mal à imaginer grandes écartées pour lui laisser la place alors qu'il lui montrerait lequel des deux est le plus dominant.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Fili voulait jouer à ça n'est pas? Le jeune prince avait l'arrogance de penser qu'il valait mieux que Thorin en tant que monarque? En tant qu'Alpha?

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Thorin allait se faire un plaisir de lui montrer que ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

_**Voici la mise en place de ma petite histoire, elle ne sera pas longue, juste le temps que Thorin matte le fier Fili et puis voilà :) La suite arrive bientôt (de même que celles de mes deux autres fics en cours, je commence dangereusement à m'éparpiller moi..)**_


	2. La menace

_« A vos ordres… votre majesté. »_

Aucun des deux n'avait bougé depuis. Et le regard de Thorin commençait à s'assombrir très dangereusement, signe de tourments à venir. Si bien que Fili en vînt à se demander s'il n'était pas aller trop loin cette fois.  
Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne voulait pas être inférieur à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à Thorin.  
Fili pensait que, tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, son oncle n'aurait pas fait mieux, et, de ce fait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait s'incliner devant lui.  
Avoir le pouvoir, au fond, il n'en avait cure, prendre des décisions, tout ça, c'était plutôt fatiguant et assez stressant.  
Mais Fili avait montré qu'il avait les épaules assez solides pour gouverner, il avait montré qu'il valait Thorin. Et il voulait que celui ci le reconnaisse.

Sauf que, une petite voix au fond de lui lui disait qu'il avait tord, que jamais il ne sera à égalité avec Thorin, que celui-ci aura toujours plus de puissance, de force, de charisme que lui n'en aura jamais. Et ça, Fili ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'accepter.

Lorsque le regard sans équivoque de Thorin s'égara sur son corps, Fili comprit avec stupeur sur quel terrain le roi allait les emmener, et il frissonna. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, il allait montrer à son oncle qu'il savait se défendre de ce côté là aussi.

- A mes ordres ?

La voix sourde de Thorin roula dans la pièce alors que le roi se leva doucement pour s'approcher de son neveu, Fili ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux, tout son corps, toute son attitude, clamait un certain « je n'ai pas peur de toi » qui fit frissonner Thorin, de plaisir anticipé, alors qu'il imaginait la meilleure manière de transformer ce regard si vaillant en quelque chose bien plus proche de « je t'en pris, donne moi plus » embrumé par la luxure.

Thorin ne voulait pas briser son neveu, surtout pas, au contraire, il voulait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la place de son roi qu'il désirait, mais son roi tout simplement.  
Ho oui, Fili aurait du être plus discret lors de ses visites, Thorin sentait encore la marque des doigts de son neveu sur sa peau, et l'idée que le blond puisse le caresser ainsi pendant son sommeil ne le rendait pas indifférent.

- Es tu réellement à mes ordres Fili ?

Le roi venait de souffler sa question d'une voix suave dans le creux de l'oreille du plus jeune qui s'était tendu. Il avait beau garder un air brave, Fili n'en menait pas large, tout son esprit, toute sa raison lui hurlait de partir en courant, qu'il était en danger, que Thorin allait le dévorer sans lui laisser l'ombre d'une chance, et pourtant son corps s'était figé, prisonnier du regard et du souffle de Thorin, tremblant d'anticipation.

- L'es tu ?

Les lèvres taquines de Thorin se posèrent sur la peau sensible de sa gorge, se régalant du tressaillement engendré dans le corps du plus jeune et du souffle surprit qu'il laissa échapper. Une main empoigna la crinière blonde tandis que l'autre partait sournoisement se glisser sous la chemise.

L'esprit de Fili hurlait de rage, il voulait se débattre, il voulait balancer Thorin à l'autre bout de la salle, mais son corps le trahissait, il ne lui obéissait plus et jouissait de recevoir ce genre de traitements de la part du plus grand leader que Fili n'ai jamais suivit, de la part de ce guerrier farouche, de ce nain qu'il admirait tant malgré lui.

Et Thorin avait l'air d'être parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur le blond, il se permit même un petit ricanement : Fili commençait à se rendre compte qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour, que ce combat totalement inégal avait été gagné d'avance.

Le ricanement permit à Fili de se reprendre, et il repoussa son roi :

- Va te faire voir !  
- J'espérai que tu me répondes ça.

Et, sans laisser le temps au jeune de comprendre la situation, Thorin l'allongea sur le bureau d'un geste brusque et vînt s'asseoir sur son bassin, à califourchon, le tenant prisonnier entre ses cuisses et lui maintenant les poignets au dessus de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâche moi ! lâche moi !

La voix grave et riante de Thorin, très près, trop près de son oreille lui répondit :

- Voyez vous ça ? le brave Fili qui se débat et cri comme une jeune fille qui se ferait violée…

Et il posa un baiser sur sa nuque.

Thorin, prit les deux poignets dans une seule main et laissa l'autre repartir s'aventurer sous la tunique de Fili, qui se crispa immédiatement.  
Il cessa de ruer et de se démener pour échapper à la poigne de son oncle : le contact de la main sur sa peau venait de le paralyser, une fois de plus.

Son corps resta gisant et tremblant sous celui de Thorin, frémissant là où la main le touchait.

Son regard n'avait plus rien d'assuré et de fier, il se rendait compte que son oncle pourrait réellement le violer s'il en avait envie, et apparemment, Thorin en avait envie.  
Il regardait son oncle les yeux écarquillés de surprise, mais aussi, teinté d'un certain désir qui ne passa pas inaperçu, la bouche légèrement ouverte, laissant un souffle chaotique s'échapper, son torse se soulevant irrégulièrement et son rythme cardiaque était totalement emballé. Son visage si noble d'ordinaire était maintenant un véritable appel au vice, et Thorin y répondit.

Les lèvres de Fili furent assaillies par celle du souverain et le fier prince tenta de faire bonne figure en l'empêchant de dominer le baisé, sa langue indomptable combattait rageusement celle, plus agile, de Thorin. La bataille dura jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manqua, les laissant tous deux étourdis et frustrés.

Puis la main de Thorin reparti profaner le corps tremblant de son jeune rival.

Le touché du roi sur la peau de Fili était tellement chaud, tellement agréable, il drainait la volonté, la colère et la frustration du jeune blond qui se noyait lentement dans les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillirent.  
Non, Fili n'avait pas la force de lutter, s'il en avait eu l'envie.  
Il récolta un petit baiser suivit d'un coup de dent sur sa clavicule,

- Voilà qui est bien mieux… vois-tu mon cher neveu, je trouve que tu dépasses un peu les bornes en ce moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en prend pas ombrage, je vais quand même m'assurer que tu n'oublis pas qui dirige ici.

- Non ! Arrête ça ! Ne me touche pas !

Fili feulait et grondait, il se voulait dangereux, assuré, mais sa voix avait perdue sa force, sa noblesse et elle lui semblait pathétiquement faible.  
Le roi lui retira/arracha la tunique d'une main agile, et apprécia énormément la vue qui s'offrit à lui. Il siffla lorsque ses yeux gourmands tombèrent sur ces abdos si bien dessinés, ces pectoraux saillants, sur ce corps si alléchant, tremblant d'anticipation des tourments à venir.

« Digne de se faire dévorer par un roi »

Maintenant toujours les poignets de Fili qui, de temps en temps, tentait de s'en défaire, Thorin vint poser ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents sur la peau du beau blond. Il traça aléatoirement des arabesques brulantes sur ses abdos tremblants, vint lui mordiller la naissance des pectoraux, récoltant un doux gémissement, il lui grignota les hanches et le très bas ventre frémissant, allait souffler de temps en temps sur les tétons érigés, que Thorin devinait très sensibles.  
Et il ne se trompait pas : lorsqu'il en prit un entre ses dents, Fili s'arqua en criant d'un plaisir douloureux, et le faible « arrête » qu'il glana ressemblait bien plus à un « continue », beaucoup plus. A la plus grande joie de Thorin.  
Dieu que c'était bon de voir dans quel état il venait de mettre ce jeune et diablement bien foutu rival.

Sa main descendit le long du corps du nain blond et vint s'attaquer à ses flans sensibles qui frémirent de plaisir.

Fili réussit enfin à récupérer ses bras, il les plaça sur les épaules de Thorin, cherchant à le repousser avec plus ou moins d'ardeur.  
Mais le fait qu'il se mette à se tortiller de la sorte sous lui eut beaucoup d'effet sur le grand roi, qui cloua son entrejambe déjà bien dressée sur celle, naissante du plus jeune et commença méthodiquement à les brosser ensemble, sentant avec délice que Fili, malgré ses jérémiades et défenses, commençait rapidement à prendre son pied.

La pression que le blond exerçait sur les épaules du plus grand disparut lentement, à la place, les doigts se crispèrent sur ses épaules, plantant les ongles à sang dans sa peau, laissant des marques rougissante.  
Tentant vainement de retenir ses cris et gémissements, alors que, doucement, son corps s'arquait pour avoir plus de contact avec celui de Thorin, Fili ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à écarter les jambes, laissant inconsciemment Thorin le dominer totalement en y prenant place.

Enfin ! Enfin la volonté de Fili commençait à abdiquer lentement sous les caresses de Thorin.

Et tous deux s'en rendaient compte. « Non » Les gémissements de Fili n'avaient plus de la négation que le sens du mot lui même, et encore car, prononcés d'une manière tellement sensuelle, tellement rauque, le sens même du mot semblait vicié.

Thorin termina de le déshabiller entièrement. « Non ! Non ! Non ! »  
Le corps de Fili tremblait tellement le moindre attouchement de son oncle le brulait délicieusement, il voulait plus, tellement plus. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas se laisser dominer de la sorte par le plus vieux.  
Un sanglot lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du roi envelopper son sexe gorgé. C'était tellement bon, comment pouvait-il bien résister à ça ?

Fermant les yeux et renversant la tête en arrière, Fili laissa ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux de son roi qui lui faisait la gâterie du siècle. Son esprit était totalement ravagé par cette bouche si experte, cette langue si taquine, et ces doigts qui continuaient de le tourmenter sans aucune pitié.  
Soudain, Fili rendit les armes et il jouit dans la bouche du plus vieux, en hurlant son nom, une vague de plaisir l'entraina, lui faisant oublier ce pour quoi ils en étaient arrivé là, oubliant qu'il avait un jour été frustré de ne pas être à la même hauteur que Thorin.

Il se laissa tomber sur la table, tremblant et sanglotant.  
Thorin s'essuyant les lèvres et remonta le long de son corps tourmenté en y déposant des petits baiser en chemin, avant d'atteindre la gorge, le menton et la bouche.  
Sans laisser à son neveu le temps de se reprendre, il l'entraina dans un baiser exigeant, cette fois ci, dominant entièrement sa bouche sans rencontrer la moindre résistance : Fili était vaincu, son roi pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Thorin joua encore un peu avec son neveu, continuant de l'embrasser, jouissant de l'abandon du blond et laissant ses mains parcourir son corps. Fili n'opposait plus aucune résistance et profitait délicieusement des caresses de son roi, se mettant à gémir de plus belle.

Puis, il se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

- Ceci n'était qu'un avertissement Fili, franchi encore une seule fois la limite et les choses iront bien plus loin.

Et Thorin s'en alla, laissant Fili tenter désespérément de reprendre son souffle, gisant sur le bureau en désordre, incapable d'aligner trois pensées cohérentes, tremblant suite à la menace à peine voilée: S'il continuait comme ça, il allait prendre cher.

* * *

_**Bien sur, il va sans dire que dans le prochain chapitre, le petit prince il va dépasser les bornes. **_


	3. La soumission

_« Ceci n'était qu'un avertissement Fili, franchi encore une seule fois la limite et les choses iront bien plus loin. »_

Jamais Thorin n'avait autant regretté une menace. La phrase tournait dans sa tête, il revoyait le beau visage de Fili qui se remettait à peine de l'orgasme, son souffle qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa régularité, les gouttes de sueur dévalant de son torse si bien fait, et son regard… ce regard tellement troublant, tellement désirant… Thorin s'était senti trembler lorsque les yeux embrumés de plaisir assouvi par l'orgasme de Fili s'étaient accrochés aux siens, ne voyant que lui, demandant plus.

Et Thorin dû se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre là, sur le bureau, afin d'assouvir son désir personnel.  
Fili était certes insolent, il ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte, ni par son roi, ni par personne. Fili était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie en affrontant désespérément Azog, il était celui qui avait permit la renaissance d'Erebor, il faisait parti de ceux qui l'avaient, et qui l'aurait, suivit jusqu'au bout, Thorin était même persuadé que s'il venait à mourir un jour, Fili serait à ses côtés pour l'accompagner là où les vivants ne peuvent aller. Il devait énormément de choses au prince blond.  
Donc non, le jeune prince ne méritait pas d'être prit violemment sur un bureau de travail comme une vulgaire catin, pas lui, pas comme ça.

Et c'est cette pensée qui avait arrêté Thorin alors qu'il se glissait entre les jambes tremblantes de son neveu insoumis, avant de faire en sorte que son jeune rival éprouve le plus de plaisir possible sous son toucher, tout en bridant son propre désir.

Ce qui, à la base, était juste censé être une remise en place avait déjà dérapée bien trop loin, Thorin n'avait pas su s'arrêter avant: le corps de Fili l'avait appelé, par sa sensualité, sa beauté, mais aussi par son insolence et par son attitude, une attitude qui ne demandait qu'à être soumise, qu'à être apaisée, comblée.

_« Franchi encore une seule fois la limite et les choses iront bien plus loin. »_

Thorin aurait mieux fait de tourner sa langue trois fois dans sa bouche (ou bien dans celle de Fili) avant de proférer une menace pareille.

Car maintenant, s'il voulait retoucher le jeune blond, et il le voulait, il allait devoir attendre que celui-ci fasse une bêtise. Et qui sait combien de temps il allait devoir durement patienter avant que Fili ne lui tienne tête encore une fois ?  
Parce que, si Thorin pensait que le jeune blond n'avait pas à être traité comme une bête, il trouvait toutefois que ce nain méritait d'être dompté comme l'étalon fougueux qu'il était : avec finesse, tact et agilité, tout ce que Thorin aimait. Non pas à la va vite sur un bureau en désordre, mais bel et bien sur un lit royal, en prenant tout le temps nécessaire à la tâche.

_« Les choses iront bien plus loin. » _

Maintenant, tout ce que le grand roi attendait, c'était que Fili dépasse les limites afin de le chopper et de le traîner dans ses appartements privés pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages, tout en lui faisant bien comprendre que ce n'est pas juste un coup comme ça.  
Et bien sûr, il pourrait remanier le terme de limite si Fili ne faisait pas mine de les approcher rapidement.

Fili de son côté, avait eut du mal à se remettre du traitement de son roi, et plus encore de la trahison de son propre corps.

Qu'il ressente autant de plaisir sous les caresses de Thorin ne le surprenait pas, il savait au fond de lui qu'il les avait longtemps espérées sans vraiment l'oser.  
C'est pourquoi il n'avait pu esquisser le moindre signe de défense lorsque Thorin s'en était prit à lui, et qu'il lui avait fait vivre l'un des plus puissants orgasmes de sa vie, avec seulement sa bouche et ses doigts. Alors que pourtant, Fili n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un chaste nain.

Fili n'avait jamais été dominé de la sorte, Il n'avait jamais été dominé tout simplement.

Il avait été totalement submergé par Thorin, son odeur, ses caresses, sa voix, sa présence, et là, dans cette salle où il s'était trouvé seul avec son oncle, pour la première fois de sa vie il avait sentit ce que c'était que la soumission, la vraie :  
Celle où plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance que de satisfaire le moindre désir de celui qui vous domine, étant donné que votre dominant ne désir rien d'autre que votre propre félicité. Un équilibre vertigineux ou l'un et l'autre se complètent et s'offrent tout mutuellement. Cela avait durer de très longues et trop courtes secondes.

Durant quelques secondes, Thorin l'avait entièrement dominé, il aurait pu lui faire ce qu'il voulait, il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, Fili l'aurait accepté ou l'aurait fait sans rechigner.

Car, pendant ces quelques secondes, il s'était vu dans le regard de Thorin, non pas comme un neveu, un rival ou un nain quelconque, non pas comme un prince héritier, comme un guerrier vaillant ou un héro, mais il s'était vu comme un trésor, Thorin l'avait regardé comme il regarderait l'Arkenstone, et c'était bien plus que ce qu'attendait Fili de la part de son roi, c'était même beaucoup trop, et cela lui faisait tourner la tête.

Voir que Thorin lui destinait ce regard lui avait donné le vertige et penser qu'il pourrait peut être le cueillir à nouveau lui donnait des frissons.

Mais voilà, maintenant Fili avait reprit ses esprits, et il était en colère contre lui même. En colère d'avoir permit à Thorin de jouer ainsi avec son corps, avec lui, en colère d'avoir été si passif, si désirant, de n'avoir montrer pratiquement pas de défense, si ce n'est aucune, et surtout, en colère d'avoir si désespérément envie que cela recommence, alors que, bon sang, il avait été totalement submergé, lui, le prince guerrier d'Erebor! Celui qui a tranchée la tête d'Azog et qui a gouverné Erebor pendant un temps ! Sa place n'était pas en dessous de qui que ce soit nom d'un chien !

_« Ceci n'était qu'un avertissement Fili, franchi encore une seule fois la limite et les choses iront bien plus loin. »_

Bien sûr, cette fois là, Fili avait été prit par surprise (une petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui souffler sournoisement qu'il avait été prit, tout simplement). Il ne s'était réellement pas attendu à ce que son roi lui fasse subir ce genre de chose, encore moins aussi soudainement, aussi plaisamment. Car du plaisir, Fili en avait prit, et pas qu'un peu.  
Mais maintenant, il était prévenu, il savait à quoi s'attendre, peut-être même qu'il pourrait se défendre, du moins, tant que Thorin ne le touchait pas, il avait une chance.  
Il se doutait que le moindre contact avec le grand nain pourrait lui faire perdre tout usage de sa volonté ou de son corps: le souvenir de ses mains sur sa peau était tellement agréable, sa bouche tellement brulante, si bien que plusieurs jours après, Fili sentait encore sa peau le bruler doucement là où elle s'était posée.  
Sans oublier que les lèvres qui goutaient sa peau, les doigts qui parcouraient son corps, la voix qui murmurait à son oreille, tout cela appartenaient à Thorin Ecudechêne, et rien que d'y penser cela rendait Fili toute chose. Et son regard…., seul Thorin pouvait avoir ce genre de regard, et, pendant un instant, Fili en avait été le centre.

Mais, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il rende les armes face à son rival. Si celui-ci voulait Fili, clamer son corps ne suffira pas.  
Fili avait beaucoup apprécié ce sentiment de féliciter qui l'avait conquit alors que Thorin prenait possession de ses sens. Mais il avait l'intention de continuer à tenir tête à son roi, coûte que coûte. Et il allait commencer par ne pas répondre à la menace/proposition que lui avait fait Thorin avant de le quitter, il cherchera un moyen de conquérir son roi sans passer par la porte que celui-ci lui proposait. Fili restait un digne nain que diable ! Il n'allait tout de même pas délibérément franchir les limites juste pour recevoir la fessée de Thorin ! N'est ce pas? Est ce que aller le rejoindre dans son lit sans son autorisation faisait partie des limites à ne pas dépasser? Fili comptait bien y réfléchir sérieusement, surtout maintenant qu'il avait eu un aperçu très proche du magnétisme animal dont Thorin faisait preuve, qui lui donnait envie de découvrir son corps puissant, toucher son torse bouillant, sentir son odeur enivrante ...

Durant les jours qui ont suivit la « remise au clair », Fili fit profil bas, ne prenant la parole que lorsqu'il était certain de ne pas être offensant envers son roi, même s'il gardait son attitude délibérément provocatrice, au grand dam de Thorin qui avait bien du mal à penser à autre chose lorsque son neveu était dans les environs, et qu'il le regardait d'un regard de braise, titillant très fortement ses hormones d'alpha. Même si la hiérarchie était claire pour les deux, Fili passait son temps à frôler la limite qu'avait poser Thorin, sans jamais en faire trop, il veillait néanmoins à toujours rester sur la bordure. En plus, à cela il ajouta une deuxième attitude, jusqu'alors inconnue de Thorin: Fili faisant en sorte d'être désirable. Ne mettant que des vêtements dont la coupe ne laissait aucun doute à l'imagination, n'hésitant pas à regarder son roi dans les yeux en se passant la langue sur les lèvres de manière sensuelle et surtout, comble du comble pour Thorin, Fili n'hésitait pas à s'afficher en public accompagné d'une jolie naine ou d'un nain, tordant les entrailles du roi, sans oublier qu'à aucun moment, pas un seul, Fili s'était retrouvé seul dans la même pièce que Thorin, l'évitant comme la peste.  
Il avait beau avoir été dompter durant quelques secondes, Fili agissait comme le nain insoumis qu'il avait toujours été. Et cela ne déplaisait pas du tout au grand roi, au contraire: la confrontation n'en sera que meilleure.

Lorsque Fili s'assagit soudainement, cela ne surprit pas beaucoup de monde au final. Les nains d'Erebor avaient finis par reconnaître en Fili un deuxième monarque, et il avait presque autant d'influence que Thorin, mais tous avaient remarquer dernièrement, justement, que le plus jeune avait tendance à piquer la place du plus vieux, et que cela ne plaisait pas à Thorin. Tous savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que le grand roi n'agisse. La question était seulement, de quelle manière ? Les paris allaient bon train (les nains aimaient beaucoup parier) et un grand nombre de citoyens espéraient voir une confrontation publique, qui ne vint pas. Fili avait reprit sa place brusquement du jour au lendemain, sans que rien ne laisse présager que Thorin aurait pu frapper à ce moment là. Beaucoup furent déçus et personne ne sut, au final, ce que le Thorin avait fait subir au prince pour avoir un impact si soudain et si efficace.

Seul Kili récupéra une bourse pleine d'or auprès de Dwalin. Bien sûr, aucun des deux n'étaient assez fou pour aller demander exactement au blond, mais la marque violette qu'il portait sur la gorge ainsi que son attitude discrètement érotique lorsqu'il était en présence du grand roi valaient toutes les explications sur le « comment ?». Et si Dwalin avait parié que Thorin ne s'en prendrait pas à la dignité de Fili pour le remettre à sa place, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il pensait que le nain n'allait pas attendre un quelconque prétexte pour sauter sur son neveu, il ne pensait pas qu'il le respecterait à ce point.

Et c'est seulements quelques jours plus tard que Thorin frappa à nouveau, son neveu avait alors juste eut le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

Fili n'avait rien fait qui puisse être qualifié d'irrespectueux, autre qu'être trop désirable pour les yeux du monarque, et Thorin pensait sincèrement essayer de le pousser à bout, histoire d'avoir une bonne raison de le clamer comme sien. S'il n'avait pas menacé Fili, il n'aurait pas eu à s'embêter avec ça. S'il était parti tout simplement sans un mot, abandonnant Fili sur le bureau, il aurait pu revenir cinq minutes plus tard et le prendre comme il en avait envie. Mais voilà, à la place, il avait eut l'idée de « proposer » implicitement la possibilité d'aller plus loin, de faire comprendre à Fili qu'il ne le toucherait pas s'il ne lui donnait pas de raison valable, de lui donner le choix. Si Fili voulait réellement de Thorin, il n'aurait qu'une chose à faire, qu'une seule…

Thorin savait bien que Fili était bien trop fier pour cela. Il se doutait que le prince blond ne suppliera pas Thorin, qu'il ne lui demandera pas, même implicitement, et qu'il agira à sa manière. Fili avait comprit que la menace n'était en réalité qu'une proposition et que, par conséquent, il ne fera pas l'honneur à son oncle de s'y jeter tête baisser, au contraire, il s'agissait là d'une autre forme d'affront : « tu la vois ta proposition ? tu peux te la mettre où je pense, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le propose pour que je me serve » Et cela, Thorin adorait. Il faisait confiance à son Fili pour que celui-ci le surprenne de manière très plaisante. Il savait que, de toute manière, il allait finir par l'avoir, tôt ou tard, autant profiter de l'attente et de le combler de manière délicieuse.

Un soir, alors qu'il se rendait dans ses appartements, il eut la surprise de voir de la lumière venant de la salle des cartes, et lorsqu'il s'y rendit, il y découvrit Fili, dos à lui, debout face au pupitre portant l'une des cartes de la région, occupé à y annoter des consignes pour la création d'une nouvelle voie commerciale.  
Thorin avait d'abord pensé repartir doucement, mais, voir son neveu, seul, dont la silhouette alléchante se dressait dans la lumière mouvante du feu et des bougies, totalement absorbé par sa tâche …, le roi se laissa appeler et s'approcha du jeune héritier.

Il sut que Fili l'entendit venir car il se tendit immédiatement, sa plume lui échappa de la main, et il resta immobile, sentant le corps de Thorin juste derrière lui.

Fili avait commencé à trembler avant même que Thorin ne le touche, il n'était pas prêt, il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à affronter Thorin dès maintenant, il sentait que son corps allait de nouveau le trahir, qu'il allait de nouveau se perdre dans les bras de son roi.

Doucement, Thorin dégagea les cheveux blonds de son dos, et posa un baiser délicat sur sa nuque découverte.

Ses mains vinrent tendrement caresser ses avant-bras, toujours posés sur le pupitre, remontant la tunique jusqu'aux coudes pour avoir accès à la peau.  
Son bassin se colla lentement au bas du dos du plus jeune, montrant à quel point il avait envie de lui, là, tout de suite.  
Et ses lèvres continuaient de dévorer la peau offerte, et ses mains avaient quitter ses bras, pour aller tourmenter les pectoraux, les abdos, les flans, les côtes dans un ordre totalement aléatoire et de manière irrégulière, après s'être sournoisement glissé sous la chemise pour caresser toute peau à porter de main. Et son bassin qui avait commencé à imprégner un doux mouvement de va et vient, réchauffant très fortement Fili qui, malgré la chaleur et la nécessité de gémir ou de crier, parvenait à rester immobile, seul son souffle devenait de plus en plus laborieux et ses yeux de plus en plus écarquillés. Ton son être était déchiré en deux : devait-il accepter les caresses de Thorin et y répondre, ravalant sa fierté, comme son corps le lui suppliait de le faire, ou bien devait-il envoyer balader Thorin et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si aux ordres que ça ? Dans les deux cas, il se doutait bien de la manière dont ça allait se terminer.

Au bout d'un moment, avant que sa voix ne soit totalement inutilisable, il réussit à chuchoter, la gorge serrée par le plaisir :

- Je pensais qu'il me fallait attendre d'avoir franchi la limite ?  
- Tu l'as fait.

Le chuchotement grave qui lui répondit envoya des frissons dans tout son corps, qui se répercutèrent notamment au niveau de son bas ventre.

Fili fronça les sourcils, il pensait pourtant avoir été presque sage ces derniers temps. Le souffle chaud de Thorin revint tourmenter son oreille.

- Rester ainsi, seul dans une pièce, sans personne pour t'entendre, sans personne pour s'inquiéter de l'endroit où tu pourrais être, et te dresser de manière si désirable devant moi, je n'appelle plus ça franchir les limites, j'appelle ça un appel au viol.

Et Fili laissa échapper un gémissement des plus érotiques, la main de Thorin venait de s'emparer de son entrejambe, y appliquant un sensuel va et vient, ajouter à cela l'érection qu'il sentait dans son dos, Fili se retrouva une fois de plus prisonnier des sensations qui l'assaillirent, avec seulement son esprit noyer par le plaisir pour s'en contrarier. C'était si bon.

- Tu es tellement sensible, tellement délicat.

Thorin fit pivoter sa proie de manière à lui faire face, lui attrapa la crinière d'une main, la hanche de l'autre et colla sa bouche à la sienne. Une fois encore, il eut à combattre la langue de Fili, bien plus déterminée que jamais à ne plus lui laisser le dessus, semblant vouloir se venger de la dernière fois, la fois où elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Tout en embrassant Fili, Thorin plaça son genoux entre les jambes du plus jeune, et vint lui caresser méthodiquement l'entrejambe avec le haut de sa cuisse, récoltant soupirs et miaulements de la part de l'héritier, qui finit par s'arracher du baiser difficilement.  
Cette friction divine lui montait à la tête, et il ne voulait pas passer à la casserole, pas ce soir, pas comme ça, il voulait pouvoir se défendre, juste avoir une petite chance. Il sentait que sa première fois avec Thorin allait être spéciale, surtout que ce sera sa première fois de ce côté là, en dessous (il se voyait mal négocier la place avec son roi). Il voulait attendre encore un peu, juste histoire de montrer que c'est lui qui aura le dernier mot, qu'il viendrait voir Thorin le jour où IL en aura envie, et pas avant, et selon sa manière. Il voulait être celui qui lancera le signal du départ, car il sentait que ce sera surement la seule chose qu'il pourrait mener face à Thorin.  
Et cette friction d'une douceur brulante qui lui liquéfiait le bas ventre…

- huum.. Thorin, arrête ça !

Sa voix cassée par le plaisir fit rire le brun qui répondit en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

- Mais j'ai déjà arrêté Fili, ça fait un bon moment que je ne bouge plus.

Effectivement, Thorin ne bougeait plus, seul Fili ondulait langoureusement contre lui, s'asseyant presque sur sa jambe relevée entre les siennes pour trouver plus de contact, faisant tourner la tête du roi par tant d'érotisme, tant de sensualité, avivant le brasier contenu dans ses reins. Le blond eut la décence de rougir adorablement, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir la friction.  
Fili faisait des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas se laisser aller, pour empêcher son corps de chercher plus de contact, pour empêcher sa voix d'hurler son plaisir. Il ne voulait pas encore abdiquer face à Thorin, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le combattre, mais il voulait au moins lui résister.

"Fili, ne te retient pas, je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi."

Soudain, le prince ne devint que gémissements, accroché aux épaules musclées du brun qui s'était remit à bouger, frottant avec délice leur deux érections ensemble après avoir empoigné le bassin de Fili de ses deux mains. Le blond criait maintenant, il avait fini par accrocher ses deux jambes autour de la taille de Thorin, qui l'avait plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, le portant sans efforts, leur entrejambes clouées ensemble, se mouvant profondément sur un rythme passionné. Le grand nain avait abandonné la conquête de la bouche pour s'en prendre à la gorge offerte, qui fut rapidement couverte de marque de dents.

Là, tout de suite, le roi avait vraiment très envie de son neveu, le désir lui faisait tourner la tête et pulsait dans tout son corps, il avait senti les réticences de Fili, mais il se savait incapable de ne pas le prendre, là, maintenant. Son héritier était tellement désirable, tellement sensuel, tellement chaud.

Le grand nain finit de les déshabiller tous les deux, et, soutenant toujours Fili contre le mur, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, alors qu'il commença à le pénétrer lentement. Et le regard de Fili n'était qu'un désordre de désir, de plaisir, de passion... et d'amour, mais Thorin n'en fut pas certain, Fili ferma les yeux alors que son corps était empalé entièrement sur Thorin, qui se mit à bouger d'abord lentement, jouissant de la friction divine qu'il récoltait dans le corps de Fili, jouissant de la voix de son petit prince qui criait son nom de moins en moins distinctement, alors que ses coup de bassins prenaient en vitesse et en puissance, ses yeux ne lâchant pas le si beau visage de son neveu perdu dans l'extase.

- ho Thorin, je 'en prit, donne moi plus!

Cloué au mur par Thorin, encaissant avec délice les coups de reins de ce dernier, Fili ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus de puissance, plus de vitesse, plus de Thorin. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Le séparant du mur, Thorin l'allongea (ou le jeta selon le point de vue) à même le sol et, prenant place agilement entre ses jambes écartées qu'il prit le temps de caresser, il le pénétra une nouvelle fois délicieusement, avec bien plus de force, plus de violence, grognant sourdement, sortant du corps chaud à chaque fois presque entièrement, laissant son sexe gorgé frotté contre les parois frémissantes, pour y pénétrer toujours plus profondément, faisant vibrer la belle voix de Fili, et ce, à une vitesse qui devint effroyable. Et le prince l'accueillait en lui en hurlant son plaisir, tentant d'écarter plus encore les jambes pour lui favoriser l'accès, menant son corps violemment à la rencontre de celui de Thorin à chacun de ses coups de reins.  
Sentir son oncle, son souverain, celui que son coeur avait choisit depuis si longtemps, s'occuper ainsi de son corps était incroyablement bon pour Fili, et la sensation de son membre en lui, ravageant ses reins méthodiquement le comblait intensément.

Toute sa dignité, toute sa raison s'évaporait à mesure que son roi prenait possession de son corps et de son esprit, Fili était perdu dans un ouragan de plaisir, son bassin se mouvant au rythme de Thorin.  
Il finit par jouir en hurlant le nom de son amant, qui n'eut besoin que de quelques coups de reins supplémentaires pour se déverser en lui avec un cri rauque.

Ils 'embrassèrent immédiatement, Fili venait de s'accrocher à la nuque de Thorin pour se hisser vers son visage, et son oncle passa un bras derrière son dos pour le soutenir. Il n'était plus question de lutter pour dominer ou non le baiser, mais plutôt de faire comprendre à l'autre à quel point l'expérience avait été intense, à quel point chacun avait été comblé au delà de toute espérance, à quel point il était impensable pour l'un comme pour l'autre de quitter les bras de celui qui le tenait alors. Simplement pour se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Puis, Thorin se leva, ramassa Fili et l'emmena avec lui dans sa chambre. La nuit était loin d'être terminée.  
Il savait que cela n'empêchera pas son petit prince, dès le lendemain, de reprendre son attitude irrespectueuse et provocatrice, mais finalement, c'était comme cela qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

_Fili a peut être l'air un peu, voire même totalement soumis là, mais pas d'inquiétude, il se vengera dans le prochain chapitre :p  
Et puis j'espère que jamais mes parents ne tomberont sur l'une de mes fanfics érotique homosexuelle incestueuse, quoique, j'aimerai bien voir la tête qu'ils pourraient faire, l'image de la petite fille innocente que j'étais qui jouait avec ses poupées sur la balançoire risquerait d'en prendre un sacré coup xp Et je ne crois pas que j'assumerai. hahaha_


	4. Domination

Fili ouvrit les yeux difficilement, il fut d'abord surprit de voir qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, mais dans les appartements de Thorin, puis, tout lui revint en tête : La menace, sa première fois avec le grand roi dans la salle des cartes, puis toutes celles qui ont suivit dans ce grand lit. Malgré le fait que ce fut lui en dessous, ça avait été la meilleure nuit qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et de loin. Thorin était tellement…gâa, il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il avait ravagé son corps de manière tellement délicieuse, ne lui avait laissé aucun répit. Fili n'avait jamais autant crié. Et puis s'il n'y avait eut que le sexe, le blond aurait très bien pu s'en contenter, et rentrer ensuite chez lui comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Mais non, à peine ont-ils succombé à leur ultime orgasme que Thorin l'avait prit dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des mots tellement doux, tellement tendres que Fili s'était senti fondre. Et ils ont passé la nuit ainsi, le blond prisonnier des bras de son roi, pour son plus grand bonheur, jamais il n'avait si bien dormi.

Jamais plus le prince héritier ne pourra considérer Thorin comme son oncle, leur relation venait de prendre un tournant vertigineux, et Fili n'osait pas y croire.  
Pourtant, il était là, dans le lit vide de son roi. Thorin s'était levé beaucoup plus tôt, obligations royales obligent, mais ne l'avait pas quitté sans lui avoir prit un baiser tendre et une petite étreinte, lui murmurant qu'ils se reverraient au conseil de la matinée.

L'ex roi intérim finit par quitter les draps défaits, se rendant compte que son corps était couvert de marques plus ou moins flagrantes, ce qui le frustra un peu, il savait qu'il n'avait due en laisser seulement une ou deux à tout casser sur la peau de son amant. Mais il se promit qu'il se rattraperait.

Il s'habilla avec ses vêtements de la veille mais piqua une chemise de Thorin, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais il savait que cela pourrait faire tilter le roi, même si la chemise en question était trop petite pour lui et pas la plus belle de sa garde robe, le grand nain serait surement contrarié de voir que Fili se servait dans ses placards, et le blond avait très envie de contrarier Thorin après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir cette nuit. Et puis après tout, Fili aimait se balader en bordure des limites du tolérable pour le roi.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le conseil, Fili se rendit dans la salle des cartes pour récupérer le travail qu'il avait commencé la veille, le peaufiner un peu avant de le présenter à la session du jour.  
En chemin, il croisa son frère, qui le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, après tout, Fili n'avait pas cherché à cacher sa gorge couverte de coup de dents et de succion, et puis Kili trouva que la chemise de son oncle allait vraiment très bien au prince blond.  
Fili ne put s'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à son frère qui éclata de rire et continua son chemin vers la salle du conseil. En temps que prince lui aussi, Kili était tenu de participer à toutes les cessions quotidiennes, mais comme spectateur, normalement. Kili n'était pas vraiment dans le genre « je me tais et j'écoute les vieux parler », mais bon, grâce à lui, ou à cause de lui plutôt, le conseil avait maintenant une réputation de joyeux jojos.

Arriver dans la salle des cartes, Fili soupira, bien sûr, hier soir, il était parti sans éteindre les bougies, en même temps, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu demander à Thorin de l'attendre pour qu'il s'occupe de ça. En tout cas, toutes les bougies s'étaient consumées en entière, laissant des fleuves de cires un peu partout dans la salle, et sur quelques cartes. Il haussa les épaules et récupéra ses cartes, ellse n'avaient pas souffert celles là. Et puis l'avantage à ne plus être seulement le neveu de Thorin, mais bien le prince héritier et le roi intérim, c'était qu'on ne lui demandera pas à lui de nettoyer ce merdier. Au pire, ce sera Kili qui s'y collera.

Fili se rendit donc au conseil, avec un peu de retard, en chemin, il prit la peine de récupérer une magnifique écharpe (dans la chambre de Thorin) pour couvrir un peu sa gorge, le regard de Kili ne lui posait aucun problème, mais il préférait éviter de s'afficher à la vue des vieux qui puent du conseil. Il ne voulait pas compromettre Thorin, après tout, même si le roi lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il voulait bien le garder prêt de lui les soirs suivants, Fili doutait très fortement que le grand roi ait envie de déclarer leur relation à tous, en tout cas, pas juste après la première nuit.  
Sans oublier non plus qu'il s'agissait là d'une relation incestueuse, mais le sujet était très toléré, voir même accepté chez les nains, après tout, les naines étaient suffisamment rare pour que l'on puisse se mettre avec qui l'on veut comme on veut.  
Et, au fond de lui, il brulait d'envie de clamer au monde entier que Thorin était pour lui, et gare à celui ou celle qui tenterait de s'approcher du roi, tout comme lui ne se voyait plus capable de trouver le moindre plaisir dans les bras de qui que ce soit d'autre, tous ses anciens amants avaient l'air bien fadasse à côté de son oncle.

Sauf que, à aucun moment Thorin n'avait laissé entendre qu'ils étaient en couple ou quoique ce soit qui s'y approche, le blond prit donc sur lui et pénétra dans la salle du conseil. Et s'immobilisa immédiatement: les yeux de Thorin le happèrent violement, et encore une fois, son oncle le regarda comme s'il était le centre de son monde, pendant quelques secondes. Le regard du roi s'égara un instant sur l'écharpe et la tunique qui n'appartenaient pas à Fili et un léger sourire prédateur prit place sur ses lèvres.

Fili était le dernier arrivé, mais le conseil n'était pas encore commencé, les différents nains politiques discutaient joyeusement en prenant place autour de la grande table de pierre.  
Le prince vint s'asseoir à sa place, à droite du grand roi et, au moment où il passa à coté de Thorin, celui ci lui attrapa la hanche et le colla contre lui, lui murmurant, en faisant en sorte que tout le monde l'entende, alors que Fili devenait rapidement rouge d'embarras :

« Et bien alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit à mon petit bisou ? Voyons Fili, tu était bien moins chaste cette nuit, et vu comment tu te pavanes dans MES vêtements, j'aurais pensé que tu ne me snoberais pas ainsi » et il lui posa un petit baiser sur la joue.

Un silence monstrueux s'installa dans la salle, plus personne n'avait maintenant envie de savoir comment Thorin avait mit le fougueux prince héritier au pas.  
Et le fier Fili, le grand, le beau, le noble héritier, roi intérim, qui s'était un jour crut l'égal du grand roi eut soudainement envie de disparaître, son oncle était en train de le faire passer pour un soumis un pauvre petit soumis, montrant à tous les nains présents que celui qui menait la danse n'était personne d'autre que Thorin, montrant à tout le monde à quel point il avait réussit à assagir le blond.  
Dans son esprit troublé, Fili entendit les ricanements de Dwalin et de l'abruti qui lui servait de frère.  
Ha mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Fallait pas non plus oublier que si Thorin était vivant et qu'Erebor prospérait, c'était bien grâce à lui ! Et que personne ne le mettra jamais au pas ! S'il avait permit à Thorin de le faire crier ainsi, c'était bien parce qu'il le voulait de tout son corps heu.., de tout son cœur, pardon.

Il décida donc d'entrer dans le jeu du roi, après tout, il ne dépassait aucune limite là, c'était Thorin qui était parti tout seul comme un grand sur ce terrain.  
D'un geste sensuel, il passa une main sous la chemise du plus grand, qui tressaillît de surprise et de plaisir, il planta son regard profond dans les yeux de Thorin et parla d'une voix grave, tout en caressant la joue du roi de sa main libre:  
« Thorin mon chou, si je te snobe c'est bien pour pouvoir t'entendre demander les choses si gentiment, tu es tellement chou » Et, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son roi, qui était bien trop surpris et ébahi pour vraiment chercher à dominer le baiser, après tout, c'était la première fois que le nain le plus puissant d'Erebor se trouvait confronté à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui faire face ainsi. C'était nouveau et incroyablement excitant. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne serait jamais déçu par son héritier.  
Fili n'avait pas peur de jouer avec le feu, il savait que le soir même, ou plutôt, au moment où il se trouvera seul avec Thorin, il allait « regretter » ses paroles, son attitude insolente et sa bravade vis à vis de ses vêtements (qui lui allaient à ravir, le roi devait bien s'avouer que voir son amant dans l'une de ses chemises ne le laissait pas indifférent). Mais il savait aussi que, il pourrait lui faire subir tout ce qu'il pouvait, jamais il ne pourra complètement dompter Fili et encore moins de manière permanente.

Dans la salle du conseil, la température était montée d'un coup. Qui dominait qui déjà ?

Thorin rompit le baiser avec un sourire franc, tint Fili à la taille et prit la parole d'une voix autoritaire :

- Messieurs les membres du conseil, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le nouveau roi d 'Erebor. Fili sera souverain au même titre que moi, vous lui devrez obéissance et respect. Bien sur, je reste le grand roi et ma décision supplante la sienne.  
Je vous annonce aussi qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, Fili devient mon consort, je lance donc une interdiction formelle de le courtiser !

Bien sur, le plus surprit de la salle fut Fili, qui serait surement tombé si Thorin ne le tenait pas à ce moment. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser plein de larmes sur la bouche de son consort. Sa tête lui tournait.  
Il était le consort de Thorin, rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur sembla exploser.  
Il venait d'être sacré roi. Thorin le reconnaissait comme son égal, c'était bien trop que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Finalement, Thorin s'était trompé, il venait de venir à bout de l'esprit rebelle de son neveu, il lui avait donné exactement ce qu'il désirait, peut-être même plus, et cela permit à Fili de lui jurer obéissance et respect (dans la mesure du possible). De toute façon, comment Fili aurait bien pu montrer son insoumission, vu qu'il n'avait plus aucune limite ?

Les membres du conseil applaudirent poliment, Balin commença à remplir les papiers qui donneraient pleine autorité au roi blond, Dwalin siffla joyeusement.  
Seul Kili resta assis, sous le choc, à regarder son frère et son oncle rayonner, main dans la main. Et lui alors ? Bien sur qu'il ne voulait que le bonheur des membres de sa famille, si Thorin et Fili étaient si bien ensemble, il était ravit pour eux. Sauf que Fili était son seul compagnon, et si môssieur devenait roi ET consort du grand roi, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Kili allait passer à la trappe. Et la deuxième personne avec qui il passait le plus de temps n'était personne d'autre que son oncle, et Kili comprit que, et ce, surement depuis longtemps, jamais son oncle ne l'avait vu comme il voyait Fili, que le jeune brun resterait toujours le deuxième pour le grand roi.

Il frappa rageusement la table, se leva brusquement :  
- Ho mais c'est très bien tout ça ! Je ne savais pas que le grand roi avait tellement de pouvoir qu'il pouvait nommer n'importe qui comme il le veut quand il le veux. J'espère que Fili à d'autres qualités que d'être bon au lit parce que gouverner un royaume et être consort demande bien plus de savoir faire !

Et avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu répliquer, il balança sa chaise et sorti en jurant.  
Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres comme on dit.

Fili observa son frère partir, d'un côté, même s'il était déçu de le voir réagir de la sorte, il le comprenait, et se jura que jamais il ne ferait passer Thorin avant Kili, en tout cas, pas au point d'abandonner ce dernier, il avait comprit que ses paroles n'était que le fruit d'un petit frère qui avait peur d'être laissé de côté. Il entendit un murmure de Thorin à son oreille.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Kili dépasse les limites là ?

* * *

**_Nous allons maintenant passer à un vote du public: Kili a t-il, oui ou non, franchit la limite?  
Si la réponse est oui: tapez 1  
Si la réponse est non: tapez 2  
Nan je rigole, vous pouvez le dire avec vous mots :p_**

Si c'est oui, il y aura juste un dernier chapitre avec lemon de Thorin et Fili qui vont faire comprendre au chaste petit Kili qu'ils l'aiment bien quand même (pour ou contre son gré), cela se terminera sûrement avec le couronnement d'un troisième roi et l'election d'un nouveau consort.  
Si c'est non, la fic se termine là: Thorin et Fili filent le parfait amour, sans pour autant négliger Kili, tout le monde est très content.

_**Je fais un grooos bisous à tous les reviewers, followers et tous ceux qui ont mit cette fic en favorite! merci beaucoup vous êtes trop chouette!**_


	5. Déclaration

_**Voici le dernier chapitre, comme promit précédemment, celui-ci contient un treesome entre KilixThorinxFili, et je sais que ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde (surtout que celui là, je le trouve un peu osé par apport aux autres que j'ai pu écrire, d'après mes critères à moi, je dirai même que c'est à la limite du porno, quoique, mes chapitres précédents aussi me diriez vous)  
****Donc, syouplait, si vous n'aimez pas, ne venez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été prévenu. Ceux qui aiment bien, bon appétit et les reviews sont toujours autant apprécier **_:3  
( et aussi, j'ai eu un tout petit peu la flegme de le relire une dernière fois, je le ferai plus tard, mais du coup, c'est normal s'il y a des grosses fautes qui traînent, pour les petites, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire)

* * *

Kili venait de passer une semaine terrible, depuis que son frère avait été élu roi et consort de Thorin, il n'arrivait plus à apprécier sa présence, qu'il ressentait comme de la pitié envers lui. Il était persuadé que le prince blond prenait sur lui difficilement et se forçait de passer du temps avec lui juste pour lui faire plaisir. Et c'était pire de la part du grand roi. Kili avait très mal prit que son frère soit adulé par le plus vieux au point d'avoir non pas l'autorisation, mais l'obligation de vivre dorénavant dans ses appartements et lui non.  
Et surtout, il était jaloux, jaloux que Thorin puisse avoir plein pouvoir sur Fili, jaloux que Fili soit le centre du regard de Thorin.

Kili avait donc été au même titre que sa semaine : terrible. Manquant de respect à ses deux rois, les envoyant au diable s'ils cherchaient à lui parler, cherchant à tout prix à éviter tout contact avec eux, séchant les cessions du conseil.  
Les deux rois commencèrent vraiment à en avoir par dessus la tête, si Kili ne voulait pas les écouter, ils comptaient bien lui faire comprendre, à leur manière, qu'il avait sa place dans leur cœur et que, ni Thorin, ni Fili ne concevaient l'idée de vivre sans lui. Ils le trouvaient juste un peu trop chaste et trop délicat pour l'inviter dans la chambre de Thorin. Mais bon, si le petit prince continuait ainsi, il allait très rapidement perdre toute chasteté, au diable la délicatesse.  
Surtout que les deux rois devaient bien l'avouer, Kili était plutôt alléchant dans son genre, avec ses grands yeux et sa silhouette svelte.

Un jour, où il avait accepté de se rendre au conseil, ou plutôt, lorsqu'il y fut trainé par Dwalin, il piqua une crise monumentale alors que Fili exposait son plan de gestion par apport à la nouvelle taxe commerciale posée par les elfes sur les échanges de la région. Il en avait tout simplement marre de voir à quel point son frère était respecté et adoré tout simplement parce qu'il avait l'odieuse chance de plaire à Thorin, et de coucher avec par la même occasion. Kili se foutait de ce que les deux nains faisaient ensemble, il avait juste trop mal pour apprécié être mit de côté.  
Il était encore vierge et savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'un seul des deux rois niveau sex appeal, sensualité ou caractère. Thorin n'avait pas besoin de chercher à le soumettre étant donné qu'il était déjà soumis, et Fili n'avait absolument rien à lui prouver étant donné qu'il le voyait comme un dieu vivant, après tout, il avait été aux premières loges lors de la mise à mort d'Azog, il avait beau avoir sauvé la vie de Fili en tranchant la tête du warg qui allait l'achever une fois qu'il tomba à terre, son exploit était bien moins impressionnant, et puis ce n'était pas lui qui avait ensuite permit à Erebor de se remettre sur pied.

Il sortit donc de la salle sans se préoccuper des regards surprit, et sans se rendre compte que Thorin s'était levé pour le suivre, laissant Fili gérer seul la fin du conseil.

Le grand roi trouva son neveu dans sa chambre, occupé à shooter rageusement dans tout ce qui trainait. Lorsqu'il le vit, Kili se figea, et le regarda s'approcher dangereusement, mais ne fit pas mine de reculer.

- Est ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Je ne me rappel pas avoir annoncé que je te déshéritais ou bien que je te reniais, pourquoi réagit tu comme si nous t'avions abandonner Fili et moi ?

- Je ne réagis pas comme si vous m'aviez abandonné ! Vous m'avez abandonné !

Le ton de Kili était plein d'amertume, et il passa à côté de son oncle pour sortir, ne supportant pas sa présence. Mais Thorin l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner et le colla contre son torse, l'immobilisant entre ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas comment il faut qu'on te le dise, nous ne t'avons Pas abandonné Kili, ton frère et moi t'aimons vraiment et nous aimerions que tu cesses d'agir ainsi.

Kili n'osait plus bouger, que Thorin le tienne ainsi dans ses bras lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il comprit pourquoi Fili était devenu si sage d'un coup, si sa récompense pour ne pas embêter le grand roi était de profiter d'un corps pareil, il n'y avait plus aucune question à se poser. Il sentait la fermeté de ses abdos contre son dos, la puissance de son torse, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Mais, malheureusement, tout ça, c'était réservé à Fili, tout comme il savait que le magnifique corps de son frère appartenait à Thorin, qui n'avait pas manqué de le clamer à tous.

Il se dégagea rageusement, espérant ne pas avoir prit gout trop rapidement à sentir le souffle de Thorin contre lui. Et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers sa porte, mais, au moment où il allait enclencher la poignée pour sortir, Fili pénétra dans la pièce à son tour, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers son frère.  
Il lança un regard interrogateur à son oncle, et celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête dans un accord tacite.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Fili, il s'avança sur son frère qui s'était figé, lui attrapa la taille et la nuque d'une poigne impérieuse et attrapa ses lèvres des siennes.

Il avait bien conscience que c'était surement la première fois de Kili, et essaya de se montrer doux, de faire passer son amour dans le baiser, puisque son frère était imperméable aux mots.

Et Kili ne comprit pas du tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver, la bouche de son frère contre la sienne débloqua tellement de sensations en lui qu'il prit peur, il tenta de se débattre, mais Fili l'épingla contre le torse de Thorin qui s'était approché et de sa langue, le força à ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il puisse l'explorer fougueusement.

Pendant ce temps, Thorin souleva la tunique du plus jeune afin de laisser ses mains découvrir cette peu si douce, aussi sensible que celle de son frère. Kili se mit à paniquer, trop de sensations inconnues le submergèrent, il voulut crier, mais la bouche de Fili envahissant la sienne dévora ses hurlements, il voulut se débattre, s'éloigner de la chaleur insoutenable qui le tenait des deux côtés, celle de Thorin contre son dos et celle de Fili contre son torse, mais les quatre bras qui le tenaient l'empêchèrent de bouger.  
Thorin posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, grignota un peu sa gorge, la léchant par moment, traçant des arabesques brulantes partout où elles le purent.

Kili avait envie de les supplier d'arrêter, de leur hurler de continuer, mais les seuls sons qu'il fut capable de produire furent des gémissements qui se répercutèrent dans la bouche de son frère, qui grogna de plaisir.  
Et, d'un même geste, Thorin et Fili clouèrent leur bassin contre celui de Kili, dont la moindre pensée cohérente déserta l'esprit immédiatement.

Il sentait le désir de ses deux assaillants se presser contre lui. Il avait affreusement chaud, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son souffle, les deux bouches ne s'arrêtaient pas de parcourir sa peau et ses lèvres, les quatre mains tourmentaient son corps, ne laissant aucun répit à sa peau si sensible qui s'embrasait partout où elle était touchée.  
Il commença à crier tant la pression dans son corps était insoutenable, tant le plaisir le consumait. Il suffoquait, son souffle ne lui obéissait plus. Son bas-ventre le brulait et ses reins s'étaient durcis par le plaisir. Il voulait quelque chose, là tout de suite, que seul son oncle ou son frère pourraient lui donner, il voulait les supplier mais n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa voix.  
Il ne sut lequel des deux l'avait déshabillé, ni comment Thorin et Fili s'étaient tous deux retrouvés torses nus, ni comment ils s'approchèrent du lit sur lequel Thorin s'assit tandis que Fili souleva son frère pour le placer sur les genoux du grand roi avant de s'y installer lui aussi, plaquant le plus jeune toujours plus contre le plus vieux dont le bassin s'était mit à onduler sensuellement, envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans le corps de Kili.

La bouche joueuse de Fili descendit doucement le long de son corps, lécha les abdos, mordit les flans, suça les tétons, faisant découvrir aux deux rois à quel point la voix de Kili était érotique lorsqu'il criait son plaisir.  
Surtout que, pendant que Fili saccageait le torse de son frère, Thorin lui, s'était attaqué aux épaules et à la gorge, avant de lui faire pivoter la tête pour gouter à son tour aux lèvres meurtries de son neveu tandis que l'une de ses mains partit très très bas, empoigner l'entrejambe dressée du plus jeune afin de la caresser habilement.  
Main qui fut rapidement rejointe par la bouche de Fili, qui s'appliqua à monter les hurlements de son petit frère dans les octaves. Il sentait que celui-ci n'en aurait plus pour longtemps avant de venir. Il déposa un baiser sur la main de Thorin avant de remonter le long du torse de Kili, jusqu'à son épaule où était occupée la bouche de son consort.  
Il passa la langue entre la peau de son frère et les lèvres de Thorin, lui attrapant sa propre langue pour l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné, abandonnant un instant Kili qui gémissait entre eux deux, Thorin continuait de le masturbé divinement bien.  
La main de Fili rejoignit celle de son oncle, mais tenant un rythme différent.  
C'en fut trop pour Kili, dans vagues de feu lui traversait le corps, entrainant son esprit au loin, ravageant tout sur leur passage.  
Kili jouit en hurlant dans les mains de ses amants, les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de Thorin, le dos cambré à se briser, tandis que Fili observait son beau visage se perdre dans la luxure, jamais il n'aurait imaginer qu'il puisse prendre autant de plaisir à voir son frère jouir ainsi, il n'était pas loin de la délivrance lui non plus, il aurait pu avoir un orgasme juste en regardant son frère perdre le contrôle, mais il préféra tenir encore un peu. Il leva les yeux vers Thorin, qui était occupé à embrasser Kili, sa main abandonnant son sexe pour descendre plus bas encore. Mais il fut stoppé par la poigne de Fili sur son poignet.

- Attend, je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore prêt pour aller plus loin, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

- Calme toi Fili, tu vois bien qu'il n'attend que ça.

Effectivement, lorsqu'un premier doigt de Thorin le pénétra, Kili gémit sourdement, écarta les jambes et se cambra plus encore, ses doigts s'agrippant aux cheveux de son roi.  
Fili regarda un instant le visage de son frère, totalement déconnecté de la réalité, lui embrassa tendrement le coin des lèvres et vint à son tour pénétrer Kili d'un doigt agile, aidant son oncle à le préparer.

- Très bien mais c'est moi qui commence dans ce cas, je sais à quel point tu peux être brusque, Kili est bien trop délicat pour toi.

Et il embrassa tendrement son consort, tout en ajoutant un deuxième doigt dans le corps de son frère, dont le bassin commençait instinctivement à se mouvoir cherchant plus de contact.

- Si tu veux, même si je reste persuadé que ton frère n'aurait rien contre un peu de brusquerie, regarde le et dis moi qu'il n'aimera pas ça.

Kili ondulait désespérément contre leurs doigts, il n'en avait pas assez, il voulait tellement plus, tout son corps le brulait d'une chaleur insoutenable, il les entendait parler, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, il gémissait douloureusement, écartait les jambes le plus possible. C'en fut trop pour Fili, qui vint se placer à son entrée tandis que Thorin, jugulant son désir pour le plus jeune, lui prit les cuisses et les écarta pour faciliter la pénétration du blond

Kili se mit à suffoquer de plus belle lorsqu'il senti le sexe de Fili entrer en lui, c'était ça, c'était exactement ça qu'il voulait, et se faire empaler ainsi en sentant le torse de Thorin dans son dos, ses mains qui tenaient fermement ses cuisses, c'était trop bon.  
Une fois entièrement en lui, Fili ressortit de son corps, le faisant soupirer de frustration, mais il revint encore, et encore, le plaquant de plus en plus contre le torse bouillant de Thorin, qui avait de plus en plus de mal de se retenir de sauter sur l'un de ses deux neveux, en particulier contre ce corps si sensible qui se frottait au sien et qu'il n'avait toujours pas eut l'occasion de gouter en profondeur, patience patience, son tour viendra dans quelques instants, après tout, Kili était un nain robuste, il pourrait très bien encaisser son oncle après son frère.

Déjà que Fili n'était pas loin de la jouissance lorsqu'il avait pénétré son Kili, l'entendre hurler ainsi, sentir son corps palpitant enserrer son membre, croiser le regard de Thorin noircit par la luxure, le blond finit par jouir en hurlant dans le corps de son frère.  
Immédiatement, Thorin attrapa la nuque de son consort pour un baisé violent. Fili sentit tout le désir de son oncle, et comprit que son frère n'allait pas avoir droit au répit de sitôt. Il s'écarta pour permettre à son oncle de retourner et d'allonger Kili, toujours gémissant et tremblant, dont l'entrejambe était douloureusement tendue.  
Fili regarda avec délice son oncle pénétrer Kili, qui se remit à crier de plus belle, et l'entrainer dans un rythme profond, prenant garde toutefois à ne pas être trop brusque, savourant le fait que Kili soit si réceptif, s'autorisant à augmenter peu à peu la cadence.

Kili jouit violement une deuxième fois, des larmes de plaisir aux yeux, et s'écroula sur le matelas, vidé de ses forces.  
A contrecœur, Thorin sorti de son corps, son désir restant inassouvi et lança un regard à Fili, qui s'approcha en souriant. De ses yeux embrumés par l'orgasme, Kili put apercevoir son frère, penché sur le bas ventre de Thorin, englobant son sexe dressé dans sa bouche, s'appliquant à le faire venir grâce à sa langue, ses doigts et ses lèvres tandis que Thorin, les mains agrippées à ses cheveux lui indiquait le rythme à tenir.

Une fois que Thorin eut jouit, Fili revint vers son frère épuisé pour y déposer un baiser tendre sur la bouche, laissant sa main lui caresser le front.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de notre amour pour toi Kili, de mon amour pour toi. Toi et Thorin êtes les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, j'ai besoin de vous deux, j'ai besoin de toi autant que j'ai besoin de lui.

Kili le regardait sans dire un mot, la fatigue et l'émotion lui tenait la gorge.

- Ce que je ressens pour ton frère vaut pour toi aussi Kili. Tu es un nain honorable et vaillant, tu es un prince héritier et, le jour où tu seras prêt, tu deviendras roi au même titre que Fili ou moi. En attendant, tu es notre consort, mon lit est assez grand pour vous accueillir tous les deux.

* * *

_**Nan mais qu'elle idée de décrire de manière très détaillée comment deux nains mâles, et de la même famille de surcroît, dont un bien plus vieux que les deux autres, déflorent un troisième; je crois que je vais aller me pendre, je n'assume plus du tout là, ma plume à carrément dérapé, je ne pensais pas du tout que ça irait si loin quand j'ai commencer à écrire. J'espère que ça vous à plu, parce que moi, j'ai honte.  
En tout cas, à partir de maintenant, Gokash à perdu toute crédibilité de fille à peu près pas trop perverse auprès de ses lectrices, mais c'est pas vrai, je n'écrit pas QUE des lemons incestueux, des fois je fais des fics sans lemon du tout aussi.  
Fin bref, cette fic est terminée, je vais enfin pourvoir me concentrer à fond sur la cage aux oiseaux.**_


End file.
